Garadur
Garadur was an Av-Makuta leader of the Order of Mata Nui. Early life Garadur was created by the Great Beings on an island south of the Matoran Universe with the rest of his species. Garadur was a normal makuta until the betrayal of the Brotherhood. He rebelled against the Brotherhood and attacked the closest Brotherhood stronghold which was Koro's Protosteel House. His Hagah squad was attacked and teleported to Destral where they either escaped or went into stasis. At the crash he was destroyed by the fact that his species betrayed the Great Spirit. He took refuge in the Archives of Metru Nui, and studied and learned. Rise of the GSR He stayed there until the GSR was risen by the Toa Hauden (Nuva)/Toa Mangai. When Makuta Inharax seized control of the GSR, Garadur left the Archives and went to the abandoned Daxia where he constructed a few squads of Rahkshi. He left Daxia and stole Destral's Omlak. He later salvaged the remaining Vahki Outposts and put them in the Sea of Liquid Sand. He met Cold Steel and his group searching for Pain fragments on Foros. Fall of the GSR/Spherous Magna When the GSR fell Garadur went back in and found Nuhkal and Gahlox, previous Order agents, which he befriended. He used his Omlak to put Daxia into the Black Spike Mountains. He later transported Daxia to the Sea of Liquid Sand where it was attacked by the Organization. During the Organization's attack he transported it underwater where their forces were washed away. A dome was built around the island and Garadur had a discussion with Kratella who disappeared when Emarcee came to the island. Emarcee was originally against Garadur, but was halted in his attempt to smash Daxia with giant underwater Rahi when he learned that the Order Leader he was looking for was smashed in the GSR. Garadur was given information of the Brotherhood of Makuta by Emarcee in a usb device which was then uploaded to the Order's main system. Garadur then went to Atero Nui to aid in the fight with the Voidwalker where he used Faith to give Voidwalker faith in the world and not destroy it. He had a brief discussion with Kratark that didn't really go well. He called all of the Order to Atero Nui when the Organization attacked. The attack was long and Voridax and Deviox also attacked with there army. Garadur attacked Deviox and was thrown into the Pit with a bomb which he disabled. Garadur then moved the Pit off realm and went back to Daxia. Garadur created Light Leaches. Shortly after he used his Omlak to go to Destral where he had a brief discussion with Inharax attempting a try at peace. Inharax incinerated the Anterdermis he had sent there, and his armor was teleported back to Daxia where it was refilled. Garadur rushed to ready defenses, but two Order strongholds fell to Brotherhood Manas. Garadur moved Daxia to the Dimension of Light, but was betrayed by a group of rogue Order members led by Kaatonga who destroyed his armor. The "Wanderer" Persona Garadur then went into hiding after the destruction of Daxia and made his way towards Daxia trying to get a Mohtrek to fix things. He met Kaatonga again and was defeated. A few more anterdermis reserves have yet to be found, and as of a result he has yet to return. Powers Garadur possessed all standard Makuta of Light powers, he also specialized in strategy and science. EP changed Garadur A black and glowing red suit of armor created out of Garadur's anterdermis and Garadur's Toolbox is controlled by a modified L.E.G.O. now renamed O.G.E.L. Prime 2 The Prime 2 counterpart of Garadur has none of his Light based attributes and obsesses over master plans of conquering. He originally was part of the Brotherhood of Makuta, but later betrayed them and teemed up with the Order of that realm to destroy them. He then took over the Order and was part of the teem that took down that realms GSR. Later he helped the Evil Hauden get released and awaken the GSR. However The Hauden were destroyed and Garadur watched as the Great Spirit woke up and enslaved them all. In response to this the Inhabitants of the GSR blew it up and the wreck landed on Spherous Magna. Garadur resurrected his Order and took part in the war that shattered Prime 2 to the core. He then found Prime 1 and began to move Daxia and his army there masquerading as that realms Garadur. He then teemed up with Charix and is fully supporting the movement to end that realms Inharax. After the Dark Order infringed upon Equinox's territory, Equinox trapped him in slow and killed him with the same things used to kill Scadion. Gen 2 The Gen 2 version of Garadur is a blind villager with a wolf like rahi. He has a sarcastic personality and is surprisingly in tune with the environment. Category:Characters Category:Makuta Category:Keith'sRPCS Category:OoMN Members Category:BoM Members